


Love Lost

by perpetual_wallflower



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetual_wallflower/pseuds/perpetual_wallflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casefic. Liv, Ravi, and Clive investigate the suspicious death of a woman found at the bottom of a parking garage stairwell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [templeandarche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/templeandarche/gifts).



“How do we even know this is a homicide?” Liv asked as she added more sriracha to the stir-fry she was making and sucked the bit off her fingertips that she got on them after closing the nozzle of the bottle. “

 

“Her shirt was ripped so I’m thinking it wasn’t just a tumble down the stairwell.” Ravi collected some evidence from beneath the woman’s fingernails and bagged it to examine later. “Not to mention it looks like there may be a bit of blood under her fingernails from an attacker.”

 

“At least we know who she is. That’ll give us a place to start. Have you called Clive about her yet?” Liv plated her food and sat at their little table to eat. It only took a few bites of their new vic, Clarissa Davidson’s, brains to trigger her first vision.

 

~~~~

 

_A woman faced Liv with her hands clasped intimately behind her neck with her arms around her shoulders. “Izzi, I promise this’ll blow over. Adam is just angry I’m doing what he’s been doing to me for years.” The woman leaned in closer and rested their foreheads together.”_

 

~~~~

 

“What’d you see?” Ravi was standing right next to her now at the table.

 

“I think our vic was having an affair with a married woman. The woman mentioned an Adam who was angry.” Liv ate some more of her stir-fry.

 

The brain was already giving her more than visions. She was worried about something and missed someone she loved. Maybe it was the woman in her vision; actually, she was sure of it. Liv could already feel it was more than a simple affair.

 

Liv finished her food and called Clive. There was definitely something Clarissa—Izzi—had been really worried about. Liv couldn’t make out yet if it was this guy, Adam, or something bigger.

 

While Liv was on the phone, Ravi started analyzing and testing what he’d found beneath Clarissa’s fingernails.

 

***       ***       ***       ***

 

“What do you have for me?” Clive asked after he’d entered the lab. “Had any helpful visions to give us a place to start?”

 

“I did. She was having an affair with a married woman whose angry husband is named Adam. That’s it so far. I’m sure something else will come to me later to help narrow down the search of philandering Adams.”

 

Liv pulled on her jacket. “Until I have another vision or you have more to go on for us to start, I’m heading home. It is a gloriously rainy day, and I’m really feeling the urge to get in the kitchen and listen to my girls.”

 

Ravi and Clive both gave her a strange look. “Your girl?” Ravi asked first.

 

“Billie, Ella, Nina,” Liv supplied matter-of-factly as she grabbed her bag and left.

 

***       ***       ***       ***

 

A few hours later Ravi walked into the kitchen where Liv was frosting a new batch of cupcakes. “So this brain likes to bake?”

 

“Bake, cook, mixology. I had more of her brain when I came over after going to the grocery store and realizing I didn’t have any baking equipment at my own apartment so I came over here. I’ve been making you, Major, and Peyton dinner in addition to the four dozen cupcakes that I am now frosting. The slow-roasted duck will be ready in about an hour and a half just in time for dinner around seven.”

 

Ravi took a seat at the kitchen island stool. “If this brain means you’re going to bake me cupcakes and cook me gourmet food, we’re gonna have to keep it on hand for the future.”

 

“Would you like a drink? These new skills are really fun actually. I haven’t tried out the mixology skills yet.”

 

“Sure, surprise me.” Ravi said first. “Wait, no, can I have a martini, shaken not stirred?” Ravi asked in his best Bond imitation.

 

Liv prepared Ravi’s martini and a drink for herself. As she handed the martini to Ravi she flashed on another vision.

 

_~~~~_

_“Kate, love, relax.” Clarissa handed a glass of wine to the Kate, and slid down to sit next to her on the sofa. “Our work is done. The project has been submitted and now we only have our week in Whistler to look forward to. Adam is on one of his ‘business trips’ to New York for the next two weeks anyway. It’s time for us to enjoy some quality relaxation time in a ski cabin.”_

_Kate sighed and took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, “You’re right. Our project is phenomenal. We deserve a break.” Kate turned toward Clarissa on the sofa and tucked her feet beneath her and smiled wide. “Did I tell you that I heard back from Francine? She has the divorce papers in order and they’ll be ready in a few weeks. Whistler will only be the beginning.” Kate leaned in and kissed her._

_~~~~_

 

“Liv? Liv?” Ravi snapped his fingers in front of her face. “Where’d you go? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you have a vision that lasted that long before. What’d you see?”

 

“A lot. Okay, so we were right. She was having an affair with a married woman. Her name is Kate, and I think they work together, or they did on a recent project. They went to Whistler a few weeks ago, and Kate mentioned a lawyer named Francine who would have her divorce papers ready in a few weeks.”

 

Liv sat down at one of the other stools and took a long sip from her drink. That was an intense vision. It wasn’t so much what they were saying as it was the feelings she felt. It’d been awhile since the intense emotions of being in love like that had been a part of her own life. Kate and Izzi loved each other a lot and now it was looking even more like Adam, Kate’s husband could have motive. They needed to find him.

 

***       ***       ***       ***

 

Early the next morning, Liv and Clive headed into the design firm where Clarissa had received some paychecks for freelance consulting work. As soon as they stepped off the elevator to the right floor Liv was overwhelmed with familiarity. A man greeted them as they walked over to the reception station where another young man was busy on a phone call.

 

Liv gasped, and flashed on another quick vision. This was Adam. He stuck out his hand to shake hers and it was instant, the vision that followed.

 

_~~~~_

_“Have you read these divorce agreements, Iz? Have you? Those terms are ridiculous! I’ll grant Kate a divorce. We all know our marriage has practically been over for years now. We just haven’t gone through the actual process of ending it, but that? No, we need to renegotiate.”_

_He stepped closer to her, and she backtracked a step, forgetting her portfolio was on the ground next to her, and started falling over. She screamed and they both grabbed for each other. She scratched his exposed forearms where his sleeves were rolled up, and he ended up ripping her shirt trying to grab onto her. She screamed again and toppled backwards out of reach and down the stairs._

_~~~~_

 

“Oh my god.” Liv was breathing heavy. Watching the last moments of someone’s life never gets any easier.

 

Clive took Liv aside, quietly asking, “Was it the murder? Is he the murderer?”

 

“No. It wasn’t murder. It was an accident, but he was there when it happened. We need to talk to him now.”

 

The man, Adam, looked a little panicked now. “Sir, we’d like to ask you to come downtown for some questioning regarding the death of Clarissa Davidson.”

 

***       ***       ***       ***

 

“I didn’t know what to do. When she fell, I panicked, but I didn’t kill her!” Adam cried from across the interrogation table.

 

Adam had told them everything. He’d found out about Kate and Clarissa months ago, but he hadn’t cared. He’d been having his own affairs for years. Kate seemed happy so he just ignored it. About a month ago, after a really horrible work week and a business deal that had imploded, he’d caught them in the act, and had blown up at them and stormed out. He and Kate had avoided each for awhile after that. He had another business trip, and as he’d found out later, Kate and Clarissa had taken a trip too. Then last week, he’d been served divorce papers. He didn't care about the divorce itself. It was time for that, but the terms in the settlement were ridiculous, and when he’d run into Clarissa in the stairwell, he’d confronted her about them. That was all. He didn’t hurt her or want her dead. He had just wanted to talk. It was all just a horrible accident, that ended with Clarissa dead, and with him panicking and fleeing the scene when he couldn't find a pulse and she wasn't breathing.


End file.
